


Rekindle

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: This takes place several years into Felix and Tamora's marriage, when things have begun to get a bit stale between them. Human au





	Rekindle

Felix sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night, and he found himself unable to sleep. He glanced over at his sleeping wife, wondering where things had gone wrong. There was no real reason for it, but lately he had felt an increasing distance between himself and Tamora, and it was really starting to bother him. He had been working more hours recently due to a new system where he was on call for repairs 24/7, and he feared that the rift in their relationship was all his fault. He rolled back onto his side, facing Tamora, who began to stir. 

“Why are you awake? It’s late,” she yawned, cracking her eyes open.

“I just haven’t been able to get to sleep, that’s all,” he replied.

“Something on your mind?” she asked, waking up more fully.

He shifted onto his back again before answering her question.

“Are we okay?” he asked, looking up at the ceiling rather than at Tamora. “It’s just… I feel like we’re not as close as we used to be lately. And I’m worried it’s my fault.”

“What makes you say that?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

“Well, I’ve been workin’ a lot more lately and sometimes I have to leave while we’re spending time together to go make repairs,” he explained, finally chancing a glance at Tamora. “I feel so guilty because I love you so much and I’ve done such a bad job showin’ you lately. I just feel like I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t been paying enough attention to you.” 

“Sure, your new work hours have made things a little more difficult, but this doesn’t just fall on you,” she replied. “I got used to you being the one to put all the effort into date nights and nights in together, and I could have started putting more effort into that when you got busy, but I didn’t.”

“But you wouldn’t have even had to think about that if it wasn’t for me,” Felix responded, shifting onto his side to face her.

“Felix, we could sit here and play the blame game all night if we wanted to,” she said. “This falls on me just as much as it falls on you.”

“So what do we do? I don’t want this to happen again,” he replied, his voice growing thick with emotion. “I miss you.”

He reached out, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. Tamora leaned into his touch, realizing in this moment that they hadn’t been this intimate in weeks. She placed her hand over his, already beginning to feel the gap closing between them. She pulled closer to him, hesitating for a moment before pressing her lips to his. In recent weeks they had rarely kissed, only offering quick pecks as they came and went, more out of habit than anything else. It had been a long time since they had kissed like this, and it lit a fire inside them that they never wanted to extinguish.

“It’s not going to happen again,” she asserted, “because we’re not going to let it.”

They kissed again, suddenly desperate for physical contact with one another. Their hands began to roam, exploring each other’s bodies as if for the first time. Felix felt as though he would never be satisfied with the number of kisses he shared with Tamora–he wanted to go on kissing her like this forever. 

The moment was interrupted as Felix’s cell phone began to ring. They paused, looking over to the bedside table where the screen was illuminated with Mary’s name.

“She probably needs you for a repair,” Tamora said, trying to mask her disappointment.

“Yeah,” Felix agreed sadly. He reached for the phone, staring for a moment at the screen, before tossing it to the side. 

“What are you doing?” Tamora asked, watching as his phone teetered on the edge of the bed, still ringing.

“Let it ring,” Felix answered proudly, reaching for Tamora’s hand. “I’m spending some quality time with my wife right now.”

They both laughed as their happiness overflowed, leaning in to kiss each other once more. Felix’s cell phone fell forgotten to the floor as they rekindled their passion for one another. 

“I love you,” Felix declared breathlessly between kisses.

Tamora smiled, her heart full.

“I know.”


End file.
